hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jolsarygt
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 13 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 06:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Hey, i just saw your edit on Season 5 Ben's page. Are you sure his elimination was a "Medical Exit"? If I recalled, Ramsay eliminated him from the winning team and he was able to pick himself up after a near tumble.Guitar65 (talk) 18:34, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Ben was eliminated by chef (nominated after completing service) for his concern for his health since Ben was diagnosed with diabetes. He never eliminates a contestant for that, unless they really mess up during their stay or Gordon thinks they can't contend any longer due to lack of improvement as a chef on the show. I think it should be acknowledge (besides on his page) somehow, on Gordon's page or pages related to season 17. - Jolsarygt Ok that's a fair argument. Even I was shocked when he was eliminated as I wanted Elise to go that night.Guitar65 (talk) 20:26, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'm waiting for her to get eliminated, her drama is getting tiring for the season. I read there's a challenge that has happened during some seasons, where the top 5-6 chefs teach their family or other types of people to recreate dishes created by Ramsay. Do you think it needs a page? Latest I saw it happened was in season 15. - Jolsarygt I think we only mkae pages that have a similar theme to them and were around long enough to warrant a page. But yeah, you just keep track on any trolls that might try to impead our work. Guitar65 (talk) 00:09, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Which challenge page would you categorize that challenge under? I would add it as info if the challenge occurs again. - Jolsarygt If it came up again, I would call it the "Teaching Challenge" where Ramsay has the chefs teach someone how to cook a dish by using verbal communication.Guitar65 (talk) 00:16, December 28, 2017 (UTC) So remember when you suggested a page for the "Teaching Challenge" if it came up again? Well it looks like you might get your wish. I checked Futon Critic and the brief summary of the episode says it would have the chefs teach NBA players to cook a dish. Might be a good time to run it by YankeeDankeeDoodleShite before creating it. Guitar65 (talk) 16:16, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Good evening. So Yankeedankeedooldeshite and I have been talking, and it looks like he will not be looking at my work as much anymore as he want's to focus on his side of things. We were wondering if you were okay of taking a look at my pages time to time, making sure things are coheisive, and that we are keeping the format good. I'm good at proof-reading, but it is nice to have a second opinion from someone else. Guitar65 (talk) 03:04, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :I can look it over when I have time, I'm checking and keeping the format good for edits on season 17 and some of other edits for now. - Jolsarygt Ok, that's fine. You don't have to do a thourogh look, just make sure things are looking good, and just do it when you have the time, there is no rush in any of this. Guitar65 (talk) 14:06, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi Jolsarygt! As you might know, I began the project of catching up the lost time on this wiki, and unfortunately, I don't think I'm gonna be able to finish, not because I don't want to anymore, but because I can't do it anymore. I'm 20 years-old and right now, I'm studying cinematographic studies at the university so I could be a film director later! Movies are my passion since I'm a little kid, and because of that, I have a lot of film projects in my mind that I want to do! So, the reason why I'm writing to you is to ask you if you want to take charge of my remaining seasons (7, 9-12) for me? I'm okay with finishing season 6, which is my overall favorite season, and after that, I'm gonna "retire", but not completely as I'll always remain one of the main contributors by checking your and Guitar65's work! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 15:51, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, I can contribute to season 7, 9, 10 and 12, but can you edit season 11? That season is one of the seasons didn't really feel memorable, it didn't have many best contestants enough that I somehow tolerated Mary and Jon was robbed from the Top 2 (even though he had a sous chef position at Gordon Ramsay Steak after season 11 ended). Good luck with your studies. ^^ Understandable, pages with information or edits should be checked since edits by other users need proofreading after seeing spelling errors, etc. - Jolsarygt I think I can go with that! Thank you very much! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 18:11, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi there Jolsarygt! First of all, Yankeedankeedoodleshite and I are happy you are helping out with the Season recaps and we really thank you for that! Secondly, keep in mind that there is not set date nor any deadlines for any of theses seasons so don't feel forced to watch a season if you do not have the time for it. Also, just to help you out, here are a few tips that have helped Yankeedankeedoodleshite and I on our seasons. 1. Just watch one epiosde at a time: The most straight through tip as a lot of these episodes take almost 42 minutes to watch in one sitting and it can get tiresome to marathon through it. 2. Make sure your writing important stuff on an outside source: When I started doing Season 3, I was writing stuff down on the Wiki as the episode went on, but that got a little messy wehn a few outside users would edit while I edited. I suggest that you write down any important stuff that goes on on a seperate source such as a word document program. That way, you can easily save your work and have a chance to edit things whenever you have the chance after the episode. 3. Do not wait up or feel like you have to slow down: Since we are all working around our own separate schedules, do not feel that you have to stop at any point to do an episode. If any of us can't do a season temporarily, we will make sure that we get our own work done. And with that said, don't wait for to finish up Season 6 before you start with Season 7. Whenever you have the chance, start on Season 7 at anytime. Hope that these tips help you! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Yankeedankeedoodleshite. Guitar65 (talk) 18:47, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hi, it's me again! I just want to tell you that because I have a very busy life, I'm even ready to give you the rest of season 6 if you want to, so you can continue that season and I can move on to season 11 right away. After that, I'm gonna retire and fully focus on my studies and personal projects, though continue taking a look at the progress and correct some mistakes if required. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 16:55, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't take rest of season 6 because I'm busy checking on episode summaries for season 8 and latest season (for now). I'll be starting season 7 some time soon. Can you finish season 6 or do you want Guitar65 to help with it? - Jolsarygt Just to let you know, I will be taking over the remainder of Season 6. Guitar65 (talk) 22:27, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, sorry I'm somewhat busy and editing at other wikias (due to other tv shows are airing I watch whenever HK finishes). I see Yankeedankee isn't busy now, can he do Season 7 and 9. I can edit 10 and 12 when I re-watch those seasons, I'm working on the format from season summaries when I edit on a word document and it could take me more time because I want to make sure I add season/or contestants summaries correctly when I contribute. - Jolsarygt Don't worry, we are you not rushing you. I talked with Yankee earlier, and it's agreed that he'll do Season 7,9, and 10 as I'm getting closer to Season 17. With that said, if you still want to do Season 12, go for it! Guitar652 (talk) 16:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :About Season 10, when I was looking over season summaries I edited on word document (during my free time), I already have started Season 10 typed up. - Jolsarygt How many episodes have you typed up for Season 10? Guitar652 (talk) 16:59, May 8, 2018 (UTC) :Currently the first episode. - Jolsarygt Ok, so my best thought is maybe post the episode if you have it ready. Also, talk to Yankee about your ideas and see what happens. Guitar652 (talk) 17:15, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello my friend, so as I'm reading your talk page one more time, I can see that you really want to take care of s10 and 12. I'm very happy to delegate those seasons to you, but it's been a while since I did, and I wonder when you're gonna start. Now that I'm done with s7, I'm starting s9, and after, I'll continue s11. I would be happy to see you at least begin s10 when I'm gonna be done with s11, or if not, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to re-take over those two seasons. There's no rush because I still have two seasons left, but I would really love you to work on your seasons as well. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 00:13, July 19, 2018 (UTC)